


【伊什塔金】

by wangfangxiao



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangfangxiao/pseuds/wangfangxiao
Kudos: 6





	【伊什塔金】

01

伊什塔尔偶尔会梦到那个活在记忆中的女孩，她有着一头灿烂的金发，白皙的皮肤和红玉雕琢的眼睛，哪怕是在洋娃娃里也找不到这样可爱的孩子。

“伊什塔尔，艾蕾，”父亲交代她们，“这孩子是吉尔伽美什，以后要和我们住在一起。”

小女孩被大人牵着走进来，坐到她们旁边，伊什塔尔马上转身从小箱子里掏出自己的宝贝玩具牛递到她眼前。艾蕾学着她的样子拿了一个小笼子出来，里面放着一颗圆滚滚的水果糖。

“谢谢你们，”女孩感激地握住她的手，软软的小手互相包裹着，“以后我们一起玩吧！”

好乖，好可爱。

伊什塔尔突然站起来，没错了，她昨天刚刚向父亲搞明白这个问题，今天就碰到这样可爱的人，这一定是命运的抉择。

“你......”她拽着小女孩的手，洋娃娃只能被迫抬头看着。

“你能和我结婚吗？”

吉尔伽美什愣了一下，随后很开心的笑起来。

“可以哦，”她说，“多么惹人怜爱的女孩啊。”

“会长，就在前面了！”

伊什塔尔抬起头，回忆在短暂的愣神里一闪即过。风卷着树叶和沙尘吹过，她把手臂挡在前面，余光中看到一片闪闪发光的金发。

地上躺着一群像虫子一样因痛苦而蠕动的学生，看身高应该是高年级的人，剩下站着的还有九个，如果算上那个靠在柱子上快要化成的液体的男人的话。

“啊疼疼疼，太久没活动腰椎了......”

梅林靠着柱子，脱力地滑到地面上坐着，他还在不停地深呼吸，手边的棒球棍裂开一条缝，从战况来看刚刚确实十分激烈。

“啊呀，会长，”他笑嘻嘻地招呼着，“看来这次又要被记名了呢。好了小姐们，你们回去，记名的事就交给男人来承担吧。”

“你承担吧，我回去了。”天草转身就走。

“不愧是你！”

“巴，”站在中间的金发女孩把断掉的棒球棍随手扔到地上，“带茨木回去。”

“去一下医务室吧？”牛若丸握住她的手腕，“脸上好多血，我陪你一起？”

“可以。”

“好！”梅林喊道，“如果那张漂亮的脸蛋上没有伤口的话今天我请大家喝冰可乐！”

伊什塔尔站着没有动，女孩转过身来，她的学生制服上满是血污，脸上也脏兮兮的，黑色的长筒袜被划破好几道，可唯独那头金发，仿佛从出生到现在都没有被弄脏过。

她从学生会长身边经过，没有说一句话，甚至都没有看自己一眼。不良少女走路总是像带着一阵风，扬起两人的头发碰在一起，很快就分开了。

伊什塔尔掏出本子，径直朝着梅林走过去。

“姓名？”

“二年B班，”他回答道，“吉尔伽美什。”

02

艾蕾最讨厌放学回家在路上的这段时间，以及一切同伊什塔尔和吉尔伽美什共处的时光。

她们一起度过了快乐的童年时光，当然亲姐妹之间还是会吵架，可吉尔伽美什不一样，她是那么乖巧可爱，和她在一起总是轻松愉快的。

自从上了初中，她就像变了一个人一样。

伊什塔尔因此和她吵了很久，甚至大打出手，从小最宝贝的玩具牛也在一次争吵中摔碎掉。吉尔伽美什理所当然地凭借个人魅力成了校霸，连老师都要对她礼让三分，伊什塔尔上了高中之后在学校里见到她就假装看不见，这种分明是个混蛋还要装好学生的行径让吉尔伽美什十分鄙视。

现在这两个人一起坐在车后座上，沉默的气息压抑到可怜的艾蕾快要吐出来。

“他是你男朋友吗？”伊什塔尔扭头看着窗外。

“谁？”

“梅林。”

“不是。”

“不是？我看到他给你送巧克力了。”

“蠢货，那是贡品，别人送给他的，你在眼馋什么？没有人给会长送巧克力你那狭窄的心胸不平衡了吧！”

“哈？我怎么会在意这种东西？这种记名的时候搬出女生名字来为自己开脱的男人送的巧克力也只有你吃得下去。”

“你是在说我下贱吗杂种！”

“真是抱歉啊让你听出来了，不如下次你先戳烂了耳朵再上车吧。”

“够了！”艾蕾猛地转过头，“你们......”

伊什塔尔一直盯着窗外，因为刚才的争吵涨得脸有点红。吉尔伽美什脸上贴着纱布，倒是看不出什么神情变化，仰头喝着手里的冰可乐。

“伊什塔尔！”艾蕾忍无可忍地喊道，“她没有男朋友！你不就是想听这个吗！”

吉尔伽美什微微瞪大眼睛，可乐底部的气泡翻涌到上面，破裂时发出细微的声响。

“谁......”

伊什塔尔红着脸，脸上热度升高到快要爆炸了。

“谁想听这个啊！”

03

“你在做什么？”

“做作业，今天有道好难的题，你没发现？”

“没觉得。”

“真好啊，”梅林在嘴巴里咬着笔头，“所以呢，打电话来只是为了说想我吗？”

“恶心到了，”吉尔伽美什靠在床头，“伊什塔尔那家伙找过你了吧。”

“啊是啊，你们果然关系不一般啊，虽然平时都在装不认识。”

“她说什么？”

“猜猜看？”

“无非是让你离我远一点，不要妄图追求我之类的蠢话，那个疯女人。”

“嗯......猜对了一半。”

“还有呢？”

“她说，万一你真的脑子一热答应了，而我做出什么对不起你的事情......她会杀了我。”

“......”

“是在为你好呢。”

“满怀感激地接受了。”

“听起来一点也不感激。”

吉尔伽美什没有回答，俯下身去翻了翻床头柜，电话里只剩下翻找的声音。

“做什么呢？”

“喝了点酒，”她回答道，“准备自慰。”

“这种事情就不要告诉我了吧。”

“是什么不能说的事吗？”

“那倒不是，要 PHONE SEX吗？”

“你是不是嫌自己活得太久了？”

梅林在那头笑了起来，一副恶作剧得逞的模样。

“祝你愉快，陛下。”

“说起来，”吉尔伽美什把垂下的头发别到耳后，把玩着手里的小器件，“伊什塔尔小时候还跟我求婚了呢。”

“你答应了吗？”

“没听清她说什么，想着不管说什么都无所谓，总之是答应了。”

“真遗憾啊。”

“下次吧，梅林。”

她缩进被子里，把手里的小玩具送进内裤，扭腰磨蹭几下找到让自己快乐的点，没动几下就感觉手心里被打湿了。喘息逐渐变得急促起来，眼前也被水雾蒙住，她夹着腿胡乱扭腰，手掌伸进睡裙里揉搓自己感到发热的胸部。

这个时候应该想点什么，她试着从隔壁班的亚瑟想到自己身边的天草，最后想到的却总是那个该死的疯女人。

那个默然地看着她堕落的眼神，紧紧攥起的拳头，一触即发却总是用冷言冷语掩盖过去的占有欲，真是个美味的人啊。

“连我都不会的题这个金皮卡怎么可能解得出来？”

吉尔伽美什从被子里抬起脸，她的金发被打乱后黏在身上，红眼睛仿佛被情欲融化在这片金色的光里。

“好好好，我知道了，我去就是了。”

“喂金皮卡，学生会长查房！”

伊什塔尔推开门，看着眼前的光景反应了两秒钟，然后立刻转身用手里的本子遮住艾蕾的视线。

“好孩子不要看！”她连推带踹把人从房间里赶出去，“快回你的房间，洗脸的时候记得冲冲眼睛！”

“喂埃列什基伽勒！”吉尔伽美什愤怒地捶床，“不要听她的，感恩戴德地记住这尊完美的玉体！永远不要忘！”

伊什塔尔狠狠甩上门，掐着腰转头瞪她，吉尔伽美什的睡衣肩带掉了一半下来，大半面胸脯都露在外面，发丝被身上的薄汗粘在胸口，脸上还留着高潮的余韵。

“色鬼！”伊什塔尔毫不留情地骂着，“小荡妇！自慰的时候倒是把门关上啊！”

“又不是什么不能看的东西。”

吉尔伽美什撩了撩头发，却一点也没有要整理衣服的意思，伊什塔尔太阳穴跳得有点痛，她回想起那段让这尊大佛穿内衣的痛苦经历。

“有谁看了？”

“谁知道呢，”吉尔伽美什弯起腿，趴在自己的膝盖上，颇有兴致地看着她，“刚和梅林打完电话就来感觉了。”

“那家伙还不是你男朋友吧。”

“谁知道呢......”

“你......”伊什塔尔握紧拳头，“笨蛋！你总是这样给别人占便宜！”

“不可以吗？”

“不可以！”她终于转头看向床上的人，“能不能不要总是让我担心你被人欺负啊！”

“嚯......”吉尔伽美什满意地眯起眼，“这不是能说出取悦人的话吗。”

“不，不是，才没有在取悦你......”

“你有这样的想法，”她冷静地眨了眨眼，选择无视掉那个脸红到快要滴血的人，“我很感激，伊什塔尔。”

“不管多么错综复杂的难题，在我手里答案都一目了然，但你这榆木脑袋恐怕还要再想一会。”

“可恶......”

“关于这件事我已经想清楚了，”吉尔伽美什继续说，“但是你还差得远，首先要搞明白你对我的情感是源于爱慕还是源于你......”

“对我和埃列什基伽勒的保护欲。”她说，“想清楚之后再来找我，希望你还没有到把自己蠢死的地步。”

“你是在说......”伊什塔尔颤抖着手指指向她，“我喜欢你吗......？”

“对，是啊，”吉尔伽美什坦然地点头，“喜欢我不是什么可耻的事情，尽管大声说出来就好。”

面前的女孩垂着头思考了一阵，吉尔伽美什一直等待着，这是她们在漫长的战争途中第一次令双方都心情惬意的休战。

“嗯......”她听到那女孩说，“好啊。”

伊什塔尔抬起头，伸手把头发撩到身后，那副神气的样子让人移不开眼。

“我会说的，金皮卡，到时候你可不要红着脸逃跑哦。”

.


End file.
